


Beauty and the Asshole

by baeconandeggs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BAE2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs
Summary: No amount of Literary Criticism could help Baekhyun analyze Chanyeol's feelings for him.





	Beauty and the Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR: [chanbaekghei (AFF)](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/631772)  
> PROMPT #: 260  
> 
> 
> Disclaimer: The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: thank you for the wonderful prompt! i hope you'll like this <3

Baekhyun is puzzled as to why Chanyeol's acting weird. Well, his best friend has always been weird but he becomes weirder as days pass by.  
  
"For a friend? Chanyeol, you don't have other friends." Baekhyun's brow almost reached his hairline at Chanyeol's offended gasp.  
  
"Excuse you! I have other friends. Just, come with me, okay?" Chanyeol pleads, looking at his best friend helplessly. "We'll have pizza after. Please, Baek?" And he pouts. Baekhyun would've given in if it's not for what Chanyeol said earlier.  
  
"You have other friends. Ask them to come with you to buy that suit." Then Baekhyun walks away, leaving Chanyeol to gape at nothing in front of him.  
  
"What-- Baekhyun!" He yells and his best friend just gave him the finger.  
  
\--  
  
Baekhyun's mood is still sour the next day. He glares at Chanyeol and the latter just smiles at him, riling him further.  
  
"Baek." his dumb of a best friend starts, holding a box of, surprise, Hawaiian pizza.  
  
"What do you want?" He asks, his resolve almost crumbling at the sight of his most desired food.  
  
Chanyeol's smile widens. "The favor I asked of you yesterday. Please, accompany me to buy a suit for my friend." he pouts, knowing that Baekhyun would never ever resist when he turns on the cutest shield.  
  
Baekhyun gets the box of pizza first, opening it and sniffing it after. He's about to get his slice when Chanyeol's hand on his stopped him. "The fuck?" he yells with a straight face and his best friend removes his hand for he knows he has to surrender or else.  
  
"Okay, okay. The pizza is yours. But, please?? Baekhyunnie bunny pie my pizza pie my cutie pie--"  
  
"Why me?" Baekhyun asks, not because he cares but because he's so damn tired.  
  
"Because you're the same size as him! And it's a surprise. Please Baek, please, please!" Chanyeol clamps his hand in front of his face and closes his eyes. If that action doesn't send Baekhyun to cloud 9 already, Chanyeol just had to kneel down in front of him. What the hell.  
  
"Shut up. Fine, but not today. We have to study for Finals I've got no time to spare."  
  
Chanyeol's face almost breaks. Baekhyun thinks his smile really is painful. Both for Chanyeol's face and for his heart.  
  
\--  
  
"Chanyeol." Baekhyun starts right when Chanyeol is nose-deep on his notes. Chanyeol didn't hear him at first, too busy finding the symbols of the poem for his Signification.  
  
"Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun repeats and Chanyeol just hums, brainwracking for what he should write as his thesis and anti-thesis for the Binary Opposition.  
  
Some moments later, Baekhyun grits his teeth. "Chanyeol!" he screams, right at Chanyeol's ear, when the boy's writing down his Grand Synthesis.  
  
"Baek, what the fuck? Can't you see I'm doing Structuralism right now?" He glares at his best friend but relents after seeing Baekhyun's apologetic face. "Sorry for ignoring you. I'm reviewing Literary Criticism and, well, I'm not as good as you on that subject. What is it?"  
  
Baekhyun softens and feels guilty for disturbing his best friend. "Well, I'm just curious. Whose friend is this that you even bribed me with pizza?" he straightens himself and adjusts his glasses on his nose before going back to reading.  
  
Chanyeol didn't answer him right away which made Baekhyun turn his attention back to his best friend again. "Uh, well. It's for Luhan."  
  
Baekhyun's eyebrows almost reached his hairline. "What the fuck, Yeol! Luhan is already committed to Sehun! What the fuck I cannot believe you're even dragging me to this how dare you ruin--" Chanyeol clamps his hand on Baekhyun's mouth for him to shut up.  
  
"Sehun asked me to buy it!!!! I don't like Luhan okay!!!!" Chanyeol yells, his hands flinging in an attempt to explain.  
  
Chanyeol looks like he's lying! His ears are giving him away! He glares at his asshole of a best friend because what the fuck, the HunHan ship has been going on steady for years!  
  
"You're lying, aren't you." It's not even a question. Baekhyun can bet his Finals grades for this because he knows Chanyeol too much.  
  
"I'm not!!!!!!!!!!!! Let's just, just review, okay!!" Chanyeol goes back to his review, cheeks tinged with pink, ears adorably red and teeth on his lower lip.  
  
Chanyeol is definitely lying. Or, hiding something.  
  
Baekhyun discreetly stares at his fingers and just sighs. "Okay." he shrugs instead. Of course, Chanyeol really needs him specifically. Baekhyun will pretend again that it's okay for him to be used like that.  
  
Just last week, Chanyeol had asked a favor to come with him to buy something. Admittedly, he got the shock of his life when his best friend suddenly asked him to choose flowers for a bouquet. He was blushing while picking the flowers, simultaneously not letting himself read deeper between the lines. He thought of different scenarios, the cutest ones, where Chanyeol actually bought this bouquet for him and will go down his knees to ask for his hand. He outright giggled and forced himself to calm down, practicing his "Yes" for when he comes out after choosing the flowers. When he got out, a smile crept on Chanyeol's face and he fist-pumped.  
  
"Perfect, Baek!"  
  
Baekhyun blushed at the compliment. After paying for it, he was about to thank Chanyeol and ask him why he bought flowers for him, the scene already playing on Baekhyun's mind, when Chanyeol suddenly talked.  
  
"Hey, yes. I already bought the flowers. I told you Baekhyun's taste is the best! Yeah, I'm with him. It's perfect. Okay, I'm waiting for my $10." Then Chanyeol laughed like a maniac.  
  
  
  
Baekhyun never felt so used like that. Apparently, the bouquet was for Kyungsoo, from Jongin. And now, a suit. Baekhyun sighs. Who's next? Baekhyun side eyes the boy beside him, now busy with Formalism, and sighs again. He never thought he'd be like those best friends who would fall in love with their best friend. It's just so fucking cliche Baekhyun wants to puke but then again, he can't talk. He's a part of the club. He wonders just how many are like him. They should make a club or something. He couldn't be blamed, though. His best friend is perfect and all he wished for a man. Park Chanyeol is perfect without him knowing. With his large eyes that blink up at him whenever they talk about their major, that nose that scrunches in distaste when Math is brought up, his plump lips that look so soft and even his million teeth, perfect. He's drowning in his thoughts that he doesn't feel Chanyeol leaning close to him until he feels his best friend's fluffy hair on his face. He sighs.  
  
He's about to reprimand his best friend when he beat him to it.  
  
"Baek, Queer Theory is just about gays right? The members of LGBT community?" Baekhyun glances at his friend's notes and his face breaks into a smile when he realized Chanyeol has gone on his way reviewing the subject he's almost left behind.  
  
They are both English Majors, pursuing the same course although they didn't talk about it. They passed the same University and agreed to have their course a surprise for both of them. They were both shaken out of their wits when they saw each other at the same department.  
  
"Yes. Queer is something that is unusual. That approach is used for literary specimens written by gays or if the persona is gay." Chanyeol hums then turns to him.  
  
"I like Queer Theory." Then he laughs.  
  
I like you, Baekhyun thought.  
  
\--  
  
Chanyeol groans and stretches the kink on his body. Baekhyun watches him and smiles when his best friend continues to jot down notes as if he didn't just indirectly showed his tiredness.  
  
"Let me help you with Literary Criticism then help me with Debate." He offers, smiling wider when Chanyeol turns to him with hearts in his eyes.  
  
"Finally, Baek!"  
  
"Which one are you still confused about?" he starts as he opens his notes. Admittedly, he doesn't need his notes to explain the approaches because his forte is the subject itself but, well.  
  
"Start from the scratch." Chanyeol smiles cheerfully and all of Baekhyun's complains die in his throat.  
  
So he explains the approaches and focused more on examples and application because a definition isn't enough especially in Literary Criticism where application is the number one task. After deeming it okay, Chanyeol starts with Debate especially in fallacies and syllogisms. Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol's lips move mile a minute, talking with so much passion coupled with big gestures as if it will make him understand the topics better. He talks with so much enthusiasm, almost like Argumentation and Debate is an enjoyable subject when in fact it's not. Then they study on their own and Baekhyun thinks, even like this, it's perfect.  
  
\--  
  
Chanyeol's hands fidget as he holds Baekhyun's. They wait for the scores for their Final Exams. Baekhyun passed in Debate and now, they're waiting if Chanyeol also got lucky at Literary Criticism.  
  
"Baek," Chanyeol whispers surreptitiously. Baekhyun turns to him and is startled at their proximity. He discreetly moves a little and prompts his best friend to continue. "I think I'm gonna wet my pants." he says and they both snicker.  
  
"Byun Baekhyun." The professor calls out some moments later. Baekhyun raises his hand and waits for his score to be announced. "97. You got the highest score." Then he proceeds to continue.  
  
Chanyeol smacks Baekhyun's thigh lightly, smiling widely at his best friend. "Of course, my baby is the highest." he winks and Baekhyun kind of want to slap him. His mind stops at the "baby" part because what the fuck.  
  
He moves closer to whisper to Chanyeol. "Fuck you."  
  
Some moments later, Chanyeol is finally called. He raises his hand as well and the professor stalls, raising the tension between the best friends, almost as if teasing them. His stern face doesn't help them at all. "92."  
  
Chanyeol stands up abruptly, the screech of the chair disturbing what peace the class has.  
  
"FUCKING HELL! I GOT 92 IN LIT CRIT! I FUCKING PASSED! BYUN BAEKHYUN I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" He pulls Baekhyun with him and together they dance like idiots, wiggling their butts and chest-bumping. "I love you!" Chanyeol yells again and dives to place Baekhyun's head on his chest. Baekhyun halts and suddenly he can't breathe. He stops their party by sitting on his chair, leaving Chanyeol to gape at him. "Man! Where's my I Love You Too, huh? Huh? Huh?" Chanyeol sits down, too, and their professor continues to announce the grades. "Baekhyun! I said I love you! Why are you hurting me?!" He laughs and continues to wiggle on his chair, too happy to notice Baekhyun's suddenly sullen mood.  
  
\--  
  
Baekhyun can't deny that he felt his chest constrict when Chanyeol repeatedly yelled those words for him. It's a best friend thing, of course, and they had already done it more times than they could count but Baekhyun was feeling melodramatic, so. It hurt that Chanyeol can just throw those words not knowing that its effect is, well, different for Baekhyun.  
  
Chanyeol would never let him live if he figures out Byun Baekhyun, the master of acting, can't even stretch his face at those three words.  
  
\--  
  
Baekhyun can now breathe, they passed all of their subjects in first semester and now they can peacefully move on to second semester.  
  
"Baek!" Of course, Chanyeol is always there to bother the fuck out of him.  
  
"What do you want?" He's not in the mood to deal with anything right now he wants to celebrate surviving the semester no one is allowed to disturb him!  
  
"Remember that favor? The suit?" Chanyeol starts and suddenly Baekhyun's mood shifts. Way to celebrate.  
  
"I don't remember anything. I don't remember having an asshole of a best friend, too." He deadpans and Chanyeol's grin widens. The hell.  
  
"You love this asshole of a best friend though!" Chanyeol grins, so carefree and so... asshole.  
  
Before he knows it, his hands are already on Chanyeol's cheeks, squishing the life out of him.  
  
"There, you look like an asshole now. And, for the love of God, I don't love you." Because I really, really, really fucking love you so much. "Asshole."  
  
Chanyeol still smiles even if his face is bloated, assaulted by Baekhyun's hands. Even in this state, Baekhyun still thinks, Chanyeol is perfect.  
  
\--  
  
"Sehun is filthy rich. Tell him to marry me instead of Luhan." he comments as they enter Mochi, an expensive-as-fuck shop only people with gold stuff can go into.  
  
"Wow, didn't know you're the kind to do that, Baek." Chanyeol says dryly, looking for the perfect suit. "And hey! You were so protective before when I said this is for Luhan!" And really, among everything, Chanyeol just had to pout. Baekhyun's defences crumble.  
  
Instead of answering, he shrugs instead. His grand comeback dies in his throat at Chanyeol's pout.  
  
Sehun wants to marry his pretty boyfriend, Luhan, already. Seriously, can't they find other guy? Or rather, why can't Chanyeol get out of his hair? It's always him!  
  
"You aren't Sehun's type though." Chanyeol continues, it's light and it made Baekhyun smile. Good, because you're the only one allowed to see my perfection. "Besides, you can't be anyone's type, Baek." Chanyeol sprints off as he says this, knowing the consequence of questioning Baekhyun's "perfection".  
  
Instead of following Chanyeol to teach him a lesson, Baekhyun freezes on the spot. Is he that ugly? The last time he checked, he's still perfect.  
  
Either Chanyeol is really, really blind or... or... he's just blind. Baekhyun hmphs and follows the taller, ready to hurt his ears or something.  
  
\--  
  
They choose different kinds of suits and for a while Baekhyun remains quiet. He still can't accept the fact that Chanyeol just indirectly rejected him. Like, okay, I know you're perfect but no need to rub it in my face or something cause I am very much aware, thank you so much. He grumbles and from their options, he picks five to wear.  
  
"I'm gonna try these first." He says and goes inside the dressing room.  
  
Once inside, he stares at the mirror and does a few facial expressions. If Chanyeol can't see this perfection then fine. He takes off his shirt and pants and wears the first suit.  
  
"Looking good." He dryly comments and winks at the mirror. He proceeds to go outside for Chanyeol to see.  
  
"Asshole." He grits out and he's stunned for a while. Chanyeol's just staring at him, his already large eyes are wide, his mouth hanging open almost as if he wants to say something but nothing comes out. If Baekhyun didn't know better, he'd think Chanyeol is his boyfriend and they are the ones trying out the suits for their own marriage and Chanyeol is the whipped boyfriend who can't get a word in at the sight of his beautiful boyfriend in suit. "Asshole!" He says louder, gaining a few stink eye from the other rich-as-fuck people. Baekhyun doesn't care. He walks to where his asshole of a best friend is and snaps his fingers in front of his face. A while later, Chanyeol's eyes clear but he's still in a daze, staring at Byun Baekhyun with that idiotic face. God damn it, Park Chanyeol, stop doing that or I'll die early.  
  
Chanyeol clears his throat and directs his gaze somewhere. "You, uh, look good." he says and Baekhyun enters the room again to try the others.  
  
They end up buying the first one even if Baekhyun disagrees because he wants that suit for himself, damn it. He wants to see Chanyeol's reaction again and although he doesn't want to read between the lines, Chanyeol's reaction is really... something.  
  
They walk side by side and Baekhyun feels his heart constrict. They are so quiet, what the hell. "Asshole." He starts. He feels Chanyeol flinch beside him but he pays no mind. "I know I look good at that suit and probably you want to marry me instead," then he laughs. "but--" he stops when suddenly, Chanyeol grabs his shoulder.  
  
"Byun Baekhyun." He says, his deep voice sending shivers down Baekhyun's spine. "Byun Baekhyun." he repeats but Baekhyun can't hear a thing. He's drowning at the depths of those dark brown eyes. He can't almost stare at Chanyeol's eyes lest he'll fall even deeper and drown at the haze of self-pity because he'll never, even make this man before him fall in love with him.  
  
Before he knows it, Chanyeol's hand from his shoulder drops to his hand and he feels squeezes. He wants to badly grab that hand and make it his. Holding Chanyeol's hand is painful because he can fill the gaps perfectly and yet... it's just not it.  
  
Chanyeol smiles sweetly at him and he almost, almost blurts out those three words.  
  
"Thank you." and if it's not painful already, Chanyeol just had to lean down and give him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Again, he almost, almost blurts out those three words that he badly wants to say to this asshole when he discovered the definition of love and felt it years ago.  
  
Sometimes, almost had to be enough.  
  
But, more often than not, almost is painful.  
  
"Let's have pizza." Chanyeol smiles that imperfect smile on his otherwise perfect face and jogs down, leaving him breathless.  
  
Park Chanyeol, can't you see what you've done to me?  
  
\--  
  
  
  
Byun Baekhyun, can't you see what you've done to me?  
  
  
  
The moment he leaves the dressing room is also the moment Chanyeol's lungs malfunctioned. Byun Baekhyun is so beautiful standing there, grumbling and glaring and so, so adorable. He's aware he looks like a gaping fish but he can't, he just can't. Byun Baekhyun is too perfect for him to handle he can't even.  
  
The wind got knocked out of him, the world is a blur and it's only Baekhyun and him, in that shop, staring at each other like a couple.  
  
When Baekhyun nears him, he's afraid. Afraid that this beauty could be taken away soon.  
  
"Asshole." his best friend says and Chanyeol thinks, that's right, I'm your asshole (what the hell). He repeats the endearment again and snaps his fingers in front of him but even his fingers are so beautiful Chanyeol just can't. Baekhyun is looking at him, his eyebrows knitted in confusion, his lips gathered in a pout and, Jesus, Byun Baekhyun stop that or I'll die early.  
  
He ends up buying the first suit because for one, Baekhyun is perfect at everything he tried but this one rendered him breathless.  
  
He admits, he almost kissed his beauty of a best friend in the streets, the song Secret Love Song by Little Mix vaguely playing in his head (what the hell) but calms himself just in time and opts to drop a kiss on his cheek instead. That won't give it away, right? He says Thank You instead of those three words again because one, he can't brush it off as a best friend thing and two, he's afraid of Baekhyun's reaction. He almost blurts out those three words, though. Almost.  
  
Almost had to be enough, for now.  
  
"Let's have pizza." Or else I wouldn't be able to control myself again.  
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
  
After the suit incident, Baekhyun has been feeling a little akward. He doesn't want to admit but having Chanyeol look at him like that and kiss him, albeit on the cheek, made him a little bit greedy. He's wanting more, more, and more even if he should be contented at this. He's starting to get annoyed at Jongin and Sehun for picking that bouquet and for the suit but he's pissed off at Chanyeol, who probably volunteered himself into looking for the perfect gift for their friends.  
  
He can imagine his asshole of a best friend beaming at them while saying, "I can get that bouquet and suit! Baekhyun's taste is perfect!"  
  
And, really, he lets himself be used because he's whipped (and supportive) like that. Somehow, a part of him wishes that he could be perfect in Chanyeol's eyes.  
  
A voice pulls him out of his dangerous thoughts.  
  
"Hey, Baek." Luhan smiles at him and Baekhyun returns it, albeit a little bit forced.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"How are you and Chanyeol?" Luhan starts, with that sparkle in his eyes. What the hell?  
  
"The heck are you saying. It's you and Sehun!" He tries to divert the topic because thinking of them hurt. There's no them. It has always been Chanyeol and Baekhyun.  
  
Luhan's a little bit confused. "Chanyeol bought a su--" he's cut off, however, by his boyfriend himself.  
  
"Luhan!" Sehun jogs and there's something in his face that Baekhyun can't decipher. "Hey, Baek." he greets and Baekhyun gives him a smile. "I have to kidnap Luhan for a while. Sorry! Bye."  
  
"Oh? Okay, bye Baekhyun!" Luhan's puzzled and if Baekhyun is honest, he, too, is confused at Sehun's actions.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
What did Luhan say? Chanyeol bought something and his eyes while he was informing him were too sparkly to be ignored.  
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
  
Eating strawberry ice cream has always been Baekhyun's stress reliever. Even if he already has no classes to worry about, with nothing to do, he's fidgety. Like he wants to do stuff that requires two hands and one foot for him to be occupied.  
  
Right now, he has his ice cream to accompany him.  
  
A screeching sound pulls him out of his thoughts. Of course, his idiot of a best friend is always there to save (ruin rather) his day.  
  
"Hey Baek." he starts and orders a cup of chocolate ice cream himself.  
  
He doesn't answer. He continues to eat his ice cream like Chanyeol isn't there.  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeeey," Chanyeol pouts and extends his hands on the table to hover over Baekhyun's.  
  
After much struggle, he takes a hold of his best friend's hands. "What's the matter, B?" he asks and runs his thumbs on Baekhyun's hands.  
  
Baekhyun finally stares at him and gives him a small smile. "Nothing. You're just annoying."  
  
Chanyeol smiles widely because of that and continues to gently soothe Baekhyun's hands.  
  
"I know." he smiles sheepishly and, as if hit by the best idea in the world, he wriggles Baekhyun's hands.  
  
"What the heck, Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun deadpans and lets go of the warmth.  
  
"Let's go somewhere else?" Just then, Chanyeol's order arrives. He thanks the staff and turns to Baekhyun again.  
  
"You? Over ice scream?" Baekhyun huffs in disbelief. "No way."  
  
Chanyeol's face falls and of course, Baekhyun is a goner.  
  
"Finish your ice cream first and let's go wherever you want to go."  
  
Chanyeol smiles so wide Baekhyun can't even compare the sun's radiance to the brightness of his smile.  
  
  
  
\--  
  
"I thought you're the romantic type of guy. I expected an amusement park or a fancy restaurant. You disappointed me, Yeol." Baekhyun starts once he sees the familiar entrance of the mall.  
  
"I was gonna ask you but you'll complain so I just brought you here. I need help for designs!" Chanyeol says it so cheerfully like it's the most exciting thing to do.  
  
"Designs? What for?" Baekhyun continues walking with his eyebrows knitted.  
  
"Just, designs. Stop asking Baek."  
  
At this, Baekhyun stops.  
  
"Is this another one of your fucking favors?" He says and it made Chanyeol stop on his tracks.  
  
His asshole of a best friend rubs his nape and walks closer to where he is.  
  
"Well, yeah. I just need--"  
  
"I thought you're going to bring me somewhere to cheer me up. I thought you genuinely cared for me, Yeol. How foolish of me to even expect. Of course you'd still think of other people first. If one of our friends wants to propose, they fucking do it, not you, not me. I'm getting tired of this. Go do your charity with someone else." With that, he leaves the gaping giant who looks like he's one step away from tears.  
  
\--  
  
Baekhyun feels guilty for doing that to Chanyeol. He knows Chanyeol is just really kind who would do all favors for people important to him. But then again, on his part, it's tiring to be used again and again. He won't be so shocked if he'll be called again to try stuff for Minseok if Jongdae's proposing to him, too.  
  
It gets him to think. He knows Jongin and Kyungsoo and Sehun and Luhan are couples. He bets Kyungsoo and Luhan wouldn't be so shocked if their boyfriends propose to them so why would they ask someone else to buy stuff for them? Besides, knowing Jongin and Sehun, they are sophisticated they would've come with them to buy those rather than letting Chanyeol do as he please. Moreover, that weird encounter with Sehun and Luhan... Sehun looked like he was hiding something. With his heart on the line, he decides to make a move.  
  
He calls Kyungsoo first.  
  
"Hey, Baek." Kyungsoo cheerfully starts and Baekhyun is thankful he's not disturbing his friend.  
  
"Hey, Soo. I'm just wondering. Uh, do you have any plans to settle down with Jongin? Like, really, really soon?" He tiptoes on the topic, Kyungsoo might not know of Jongin's plans. He's screwed if he slipped like that.  
  
Kyungsoo laughs on the other line. "We already have our future mapped out, Baek. After graduation, I will marry him." he sighs happily and Baekhyun is a little bit envious.  
  
"Oh. That's... nice. Really nice."  
  
"Yeah. But hey, I heard Chanyeol is planning to, I don't know, propose to someone?"  
  
That got Baekhyun's attention.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yep. He had been buying stuff to prepare. I also heard from their group calls that the person is so pretty. My knowledge is limited, Baek. Sorry. Jongin doesn't want to spill the beans yet."  
  
"Oh... okay... thanks, Soo!" he ends the call with a burden placed on his shoulders.  
  
So Chanyeol has had his someone all along.  
  
And Baekhyun never had the chance.  
  
\--  
  
It's raining and Baekhyun symphatizes with the rain. Let it all out, sky. Cry your heart out. I can't do that, so do it for me.  
  
He couldn't believe his best friend has had it in him and the fact that he hid it from him. Jongin and Sehun know while he's left in the dark.  
  
It never crossed his mind. Chanyeol having someone special is an impossible feat, really. Chanyeol is very awkward with crushes to the point that you can't put Chanyeol and the word crush together unless Chanyeol is the receiver of the word crush.  
  
He'd always fidget and blurt out stuff. He loses his cool at the sight of his crush so Baekhyun would know if someone caught his best friend's eyes. But then he's wrong. Chanyeol's now a big boy. If only he's not hurting he would've been proud of his best friend's achievement.  
  
He's a little selfish, really.  
  
And, maybe, a little dumb too for he can't notice the loving stares his best friend has been giving him and the longing glances that would definitely give it away.  
  
\--  
  
Chanyeol comes over one weekend to apologize. He brought cheesecake for compensation.  
  
"Forgive me?" he asks, his eyes hopeful Baekhyun wants to punch him.  
  
"Fine. Only because of the cheesecake."  
  
He noticed Chanyeol's sigh of relief but the loving smile that comes after had gone unnoticed in favor of devouring the cake.  
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
  
Baekhyun noticed his best friend's faraway stares and it wouldn't take a genius for him to know that Chanyeol is bothered.  
  
"You know, you're already ugly as it is. If you keep on pouting, you'd be uglier it's disturbing."  
  
Chanyeol shrugs but there's still that worry in his eyes.  
  
"Come on, tell me. You can tell hyung everything." Even your secret girl or boy, come on, I can take it. I'm a tough nut.  
  
"I... have to buy a ring. For a friend."  
  
Friend. That must probably be it. He's going to propose now. Ouch.  
  
"And?" he probes further. Call him a masochist but he wants to know who that lucky mother fuckening girl or boy is.  
  
"Uh, you kind of, have the same size as this friend?"  
  
LOL  
  
WHAT THE FUCK  
  
He's shaking but he doesn't show it. What the fuckening fucking fuck. That hurt.  
  
"So?" he plays dumb. I don't want to volunteer, fucker.  
  
"Uhm... help me?" his best friend says, with that dumb look on his face, one that he cannot resist.  
  
Fuck my life. I'm a masochist. I love pain. Let me die in peace. Just this once I'll say no, I'll say no. I'll fucking say no.  
  
"Okay. Let's go."  
  
Give me a fucking award. I deserve a fucking award.  
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
  
Chanyeol looks happy looking at the rings. He's so happy. God damn it.  
  
Baekhyun discreetly touches his chest, where his heart resides. Stop hurting now.  
  
"What do you think about this?" he points at a simple ring.  
  
"It depends on the character of your friend. What does your friend like?" he deadpans and stares at the rings when one ring catches his eyes.  
  
He walks closer to it and inspects it. The ring has a simple design with black exterior. It has no design whatsoever but what got his eyes is its simplicity and elegance.  
  
"That ring looks nice. It comes in pair. Wedding bands." Chanyeol comments beside him. He turns to the staff. "May I see it?"  
  
Baekhyun wants to protest. Fucking Park Chanyeol first the suit and now this. I want to fucking buy them for myself, you dipshit.  
  
He flinches when Chanyeol gently takes his hand on his and slips the ring on his ring finger. It fits. It fucking fits perfectly on his ring finger almost as if it was really made for him.  
  
Ouch. That fucking hurt.  
  
What's more painful is that Chanyeol's wearing the other ring, making it seem like they are the couple looking for rings. It also fits Chanyeol perfectly.  
  
"Do you like it?" Chanyeol asks, his voice almost a gentle breeze. It's almost as if he's really buying the rings for the two of them.  
  
Baekhyun withdraws his hand from Chanyeol's grasp and nods. He runs his fingers on the ring discreetly and, with force, takes it off.  
  
He doesn't wait for Chanyeol to finish paying. He runs away when his best friend left to pay for it.  
  
It fucking hurt. It hurts so much.  
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
  
"Baek!" he's startled at the knocks on his door. He doesn't even need to look, he already knows it's his best friend.  
  
He takes a deep breath and as best as he can, composes himself.  
  
"Yes?" he answers as soon as he opens the door. He gasps when he's suddenly enveloped by a strong chest and a musky smell.  
  
"You left me! How dare you." his best friend even had the audacity to complain.  
  
"Well, you got what you want." he says after he's released from the strong grip.  
  
"Baek. What's wrong?" Chanyeol must have noticed his aloof stance.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Did you give the ring to your friend already?" he asks, almost wanting to cover his ears for the answer. It's inevitable. Chanyeol is bound to have someone special while he's trapped, still spellbound by Chanyeol.  
  
"I haven't. And it's a special friend, by the way. Uh... the ring... I'm... planning to propose, Baek."  
  
I know, I know that already. Now stop hurting me and go find your forever.  
  
"I really love him and I want to spend my life with him--"  
  
So it's a guy. Funny, Chanyeol is gay and yet he still doesn't stand a chance.  
  
I can't fucking take it.  
  
"-- that's why I bought it and, uh--"  
  
Suddenly, Chanyeol can't speak because a pair of lips is suddenly covering his.  
  
Baekhyun kisses him then. It's painful and it's pathetic but he can't take it anymore. Hearing Chanyeol talk about the love of his life is painful. Even more painful than learning that his fingers are also the same as the guy he's in love with. Its pain is excruciating because it's a reminder that even if he has the same fit as the guy Chanyeol loves, he can't be him.  
  
As he moves his lips to Chanyeol, he realizes this might change their friendship. He's about to peel his lips from Chanyeol when the latter's hand circles his waist and kisses him deeper.  
  
Chanyeol's right hand is around his waist and the left is on his nape, holding his head to kiss him properly. Baekhyun helplessly circles his arms to Chanyeol's neck, losing himself to the kiss, accepting Chanyeol's tongue on his mouth. He returns the kiss with the same fervor, even going as far as tiptoeing just to reach Chanyeol.  
  
Moments later, the need of oxygen arises and they have to pull away from each other. Chanyeol stares at him and Baekhyun doesn't regret kissing him. Even if he will probably lose a best friend, he doesn't regret it. He had his memories of how Chanyeol's lips feel against his.  
  
They continue to stare at each other and Baekhyun feels scared. This guy will be taken away from him soon. Someone will be able to kiss those lips anytime he wants, he will be able to taste that mouth as he wish, he will be able to--  
  
Chanyeol kisses him again and he's a goner.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eons later, Chanyeol takes out the ring they bought and slips the smaller one on Baekhyun's ring finger again.  
  
"Will you be mine, Baek?" he says, his voice deeper from the gazillion kisses they shared, his plump lips swollen, his eyes... sincere as he asks him to be his.  
  
Wait, what?  
  
"What?" he asks and he hates how he sounds so breathless.  
  
Chanyeol chuckles. "The ring is for you. I... I've been wanting to propose this whole time. The designs I bought the other day was supposed to be for the room when I ask you this. The suit isn't for Luhan, too. It was also for you. The bouquet isn't for Kyungsoo as well. I... I swear, Baek. I never planned to propose just like this! I had my ideas and stuff for--"  
  
Baekhyun's lips on his stops him from his rambling. "Yes!" Baekhyun mouths on his lips and continues to kiss him like his life depends on it. "You asshole, yes!" He doesn't notice his eyes getting wet from the absurdity of it all.  
  
Really, they're both dumb. Dumb and crazy in love with each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I cannot believe, you dipshit. It was all for me all this time." Baekhyun says as he rolls away from Chanyeol, having tired himself from kissing the fuck out of him.  
  
"Why would you really think Sehun asked me to buy a suit for Luhan? You know that brat is a perfectionist. He even wants to be greeted on time." Chanyeol mutters and takes Baekhyun's hand on his. The rings look beautiful, almost as if it was crafted for them.  
  
Like it was really for them because they are meant to be.  
  
"You asshole." Baekhyun says and grips Chanyeol's hand, hard. He yelps and pinches Baekhyun's cheeks.  
  
"My beauty." he coos and kisses those soft lips, satisfied with Baekhyun's sighs.


End file.
